


The Widower

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Endgame AU [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gamora, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Carol Danvers, F/M, Gamora (Marvel) Dies, Hurt Peter Quill, Mpreg, Nebula (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Omega Peter, Omega Tony Stark, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Tony Stark, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Peter's not exactly coping after losing Gamora but life just loves to screw him over





	1. Pain of Loss

Peter laid curled on his side, holding his stomach as he stared at the wall. He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his rounded bump. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the bed and slowly stood to his feet. He was overdue, and he was tired, to make matters worse the ship was stranded on a deserted planet and Rocket was on his last straw trying to fix the ship. 

Peter flinched as he heard Rocket swear loudly through the ship. 

As much as Peter wanted the baby to come, now would be he worst time. They were stranded, the ship was busted and they had literally only a few supplies left. He laid a hand on the wall as he walked out of his bedroom, he slowly made his way to the main room where he could hear the faint sound of talking. 

Mantis and Teenage Groot were sitting at the table. Peter took a seat and sat down. 

"Peter. Are you alright?" Mantis asked, looking at him with those big eyes. 

Peter nodded, rubbing his stomach, "Yeah, just can't sleep." 

"I can help you," She mumbled, "if you want." 

Peter shook his head, "No it's okay Mantis, should probably get off my feet anyway." 

"NO!" Rocket shouted from the cockpit. He hung his head upside down to them, shaking his head, "Quill, what did I tell you?" 

Peter shrugged, "No idea." 

Rocket sighed, "I told you that you should be resting as much as possible." He flung his head back up and jumped down the ladder. He climbed onto a chair next to Groot and perched on the table, looking at Quill. He mentally noted on the black bags under Peter's eyes. "You okay?" He asked softly. 

Peter shrugged again, looking down at his stomach, "I miss her." 

Rocket nodded, "I know, so do I but she wouldn't want you to be doing this. Would she?" 

Peter shook his head, "I suppose not." He sighed and rubbed a circle into his stomach, trying to calm the incessant kicking coming from inside. 

"So," Rocket called out to the others, "got the communications online, the actual ship though not so much." 

Peter sighed, rubbing his head, "What are we going to do?" 

Rocket shook his head, "No clue. Drax and Nebula are trying to see if they can find anyone, supplies too. I have no idea how long we're going to be here." 

"God," Peter mumbled into his hands, "what if the baby decides to come?" 

Rocket didn't know. He hoped that it wouldn't come to that, he doubted that anyone on board knew how to deliver a baby. Yes, he had some medical expertise but not on childbirth. 

"Then we'll manage." Rocket muttered, folding his arms. 

*

_"Peter, I want you to promise me something."_

_Peter raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Sure, anything."_

_Gamora looked at him, into his eyes and sighed, "If Thanos gets me I want you to promise... that you'll kill me."_

_"What?" Peter gasped._

_"Please, just promise me."_

_Peter didn't want to promise that, he couldn't kill her. He wouldn't._

_"On your mother." Gamora teared, "On her life. Promise me."_

_"Okay." Peter reluctantly gave in. "I promise."_

_Gamora held him and he held her, unbeknownst to them, the baby that was inside of Peter was growing not knowing that they would never meet their mother._

_*_

Nebula and Drax climbed back aboard the ship. Not having found anybody or anything they could salvage. There was literally nothing and no one on that planet. Drax went up to the cockpit to tell Rocket and Nebula went to go and find the others. Mantis, Groot and Peter were sitting at the table. She cleared her throat as she sat down. She locked eyes with Peter and smiled, he smiled back. 

"Find anything?" He asked. 

Nebula shook her head, "Nothing valuable. Nothing at all really. There's nothing." 

Peter nodded and held his stomach, he winced slightly. 

"Are you alright?" She asked. 

He nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me." 

She nodded but then Peter quietly gasped, clutching his stomach. "Calm down kiddo. No need to get all feisty." 

"Are you having a contraction?" 

Peter shook his head, "Don't think so, just the baby kicking." 

Nebula nodded but she didn't quite believe him. 

"I think I'm going to go and have a nap." Peter declared, rising slowly off the seat. 

Nebula watched him leave but she kept an ear out, just in case. 

*

Peter laid on his side on his bed, closing his eyes he tried to sleep. He laid there for about half an hour until another pain washed over him, "Erm, why you kicking so hard?" 

Peter sat up and rubbed his stomach, he closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing but the pain felt different than the Braxton Hicks contractions he had been having for the last couple of weeks. The pain lasted for a while and he curled around himself, hugging his bump as he groaned. Standing up, he tried to walk around, trying to alleviate the pain a little, his eyes widened as he felt something pop inside of him. He gasped sharply as he heard the sound of splashing. Looking down, he saw a large damp patch on his trousers and he felt his legs wobble slightly. 

Crashing down to the ground he felt a pair of blue arms catch him. 

"Thought something was wrong." Nebula said as she caught him. She lowed him the ground and he fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. 

Nebula nodded and tried to calm him down but how could he calm down? They were stranded, no way of getting out of here and now.... 

 

...the baby was coming. 


	2. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula helps out Peter

This was not the first time that Nebula was stranded on a ship with a pregnant person, and for some reason she doubted that it would be the last. She knew something was going to happen when she saw Peter wince at the table. So when he went to his bedroom, she kept an ear out for him and just as she predicted, Peter's water broke. 

Nebula bolted into the room and caught him just as he dropped to the floor. She looked at the growing stain on his trousers and frowned, she could see the fear in his eyes as he began to panic, holding her arms, gripping into the metal arm, breathing heavily. 

"You're going to be alright." She soothed him. 

He shook his head, clenching his eyes shut. "I- I can't the baby... not now." 

She tilted his head up, looking into his frightened eyes, "We can't stop it. The baby's coming and probably going to come before we get out of here." 

Peter groaned and nodded. She helped him to get onto his feet, putting his arm over her shoulder. She sat him on the bed and took of his wet trousers. He grimaced at the damp feeling. 

"Oh God..." He moaned and curled onto his side. She grabbed his hand, rubbing her blue fingers over his knuckles. 

"I'm going to tell the others, hopefully Rocket can patch us to someone." 

Peter nodded, screwing his eyes shut. Nebula was reluctant to leave him like this but she had no choice, she had to inform the others. 

*

Rocket just stared at Nebula when she told them. 

"Sorry, what?" 

Nebula sighed, "Look, the baby is coming and we need a way of getting off this hellhole of a planet."

Rocket choked on the air he was holding in, "Erm... how? The ship's dead." 

"Yes, but the communications aren't. Find someone who can get us out of here." Nebula ordered. 

Rocket sighed and turned his chair in the cockpit. He thought for a moment. Xandar obviously was a no no. The place had been decimated... or maybe it was back now? He sighed, he had no idea what was real any more. He thought for another moment and clicked his fingers. "I've got it." 

Nebula raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Let me know when you get a hold of them."

Rocket saluted and heard her climb back down the ladder. She headed back to Peter and could hear him moan from down the other side of the ship. 

 

Peter was curled into a fetal position on his bed, Mantis holding his hand. Nebula walked into the room and crouched beside the bug alien. 

"How are you?" She asked Peter. 

"Erm..." Peter exhaled, rubbing his stomach, "hurts. Like a lot." 

"Rocket's trying to get help." Nebula told him. 

Mantis put a hand on Peter's stomach, "The baby is in the wrong position for the birth." 

"God, please don't say that..." Peter whimpered. 

"We'll need to turn the baby." Mantis whispered to Nebula.

Nebula raised an eyebrow to her, "How?" She whispered, trying not to alarm Peter. 

Mantis looked between Peter and Nebula. "I think I know how but it's going to hurt." 

Peter nodded, uncurling himself, "More than this?"

Mantis bit her lip. Nebula put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Mantis smiled weakly and stood up by Peter's bedside. She helped him onto his back and Nebula held his hand as Mantis put her hands on Peter's bare stomach.

Nebula bit her lip as Peter moaned loudly, almost doubling over as Mantis twisted his stomach, trying to turn the baby. After a few twists, it worked and Peter slumped against the pillows. 

"You okay?" Nebula asked. 

Peter asked, curling into himself once more. 

"Mantis." Nebula turned to her, "Watch him for a moment, I'm going to see if we have anything here." 

Mantis nodded and moved closer to Peter's side, holding his hand. 

*

"Come on ya bastard." Rocket growled at the ship, hitting the desktop. He fiddled with the communicators and tried to grab anyone. 

"Hello?" 

Rocket turned his head and picked it up. "Yo! This Danvers?" 

"Yeah, Rocket, what do you need?" 

"Well, we're stranded in the middle of buck fuck nowhere and Quill's gone into labour." 

He could hear her gasp from the other end, there was a pause. "Right, send me your coordinates. I'm coming, just hang tight." 

Rocket nodded and sent her what she needed, "Thanks Cap, I owe ya." 

"Nah, it's cool, see you Rocket." 

Rocket clapped his paws, their luck may have just turned around. 


	3. Hours Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol comes aboard the Benetar about 5 hours later

"Hello?" Carol called out as she climbed aboard the ship. She could hear the sound of someone in agony and also the sound of someone running. 

"Danvers!" Rocket huffed as he slid to her, "About damn time." 

"Sorry, got caught up." Carol apologized. "So, what's going on?" 

Rocket explained the situation, about them being stranded, the ship not working, and that Peter was in labour and that he had been for 5 hours. 

"Right, well, I'll carry the ship, where to?" She asked.   
Rocket shrugged, "Earth?"

Carol nodded, "I'll get you to the Avengers compound, they should have help there. 

Rocket nodded to her, "You go and I'll let the others know." 

Carol walked out of the ship and Rocket closed the bridge. He sighed into his paws and ran back down to the chaos. 

*

Peter doubled over, curling up on the floor as Nebula held his hand. He cried out and clenched his eyes shut. Mantis rubbed circles into his back. 

"God, this kid is going to kill me." Peter strangled out, tightening his fists. 

"Just breathe through the pain." Nebula calmed him. 

Peter felt the tears stream down his cheeks, "I want her. I want her so bad." He cried quietly to himself as he held his heaving stomach. Nebula teared up at his words. 

"I know, I know you do. I miss her too." 

Peter sniffled, rubbing his puffy eyes, "I'm sorry, it's my fault." 

Nebula shook her head, "She did what she had to." 

Peter moaned as a contraction washed over him, crushing Nebula's hand as he keened through the contraction. His knuckles turned white as he groaned in pure pain and agony. 

Nebula turned her head to see Rocket in the doorway. 

"Good news, we got help. Just hang tight, she's quick." Rocket then boosted off down and up to the cockpit. 

Peter raised an eyebrow and the pain subsided. "Who?" 

"Carol, she's going to get us out of here." Nebula told him, allowing him to crush his hand. 

Mantis grabbed a wet rag and rubbed it over Peter's hot, sweaty head. Peter tried to climb to his knees, Nebula helped him to do so, holding him up. by his elbows. Peter dipped his head, holding onto Nebula as he cried, he tried following her breathing but he felt himself panic. 

"I-I can't do this... I can't look- look after a baby..."

Nebula held him up, kneeling on the floor. She noticed that Peter was sweating profusely, his shirt and trousers were drenched and stained. "You're not alone in this, you'll be fine, we'll look after you and the baby." She whispered to him. 

He sniffled but nodded. 

Then they felt the ship shift and Peter tightened his grip on Nebula's arms, "What's happening?" 

"Carol's getting us out of here." 

Nebula could remember 5 years ago when Carol did the same thing for her and Tony, a highly similar situation but this time someone was actually in labour. Nebula was worried but she wouldn't let that show, that was the last thing that Peter needed right now. 


	4. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets the Guardians to the Avengers compound back on Earth

Carol landed on the ground, perching the ship in the same place as she did 5 years ago. She sighed as she landed the Benetar, walking around she saw the bridge open, she stood at the bottom as the Guardians filtered out of it. Nebula and Mantis walked out first, followed by Rocket and Groot, Drax came out last carrying a laboring Peter in his arms. 

Carol eyes narrowed as she saw Peter tense up during a pretty arduous contraction. 

"This way," She beckoned them to follow her. They walked along the grass and approached the compound and Nebula's eyebrows furrowed together as she saw a familiar car parked in front of the building. She saw the registration plate and nodded as her question had been confirmed 'Stark05' was engraved onto the metal. 

Peter cried out and clasped his stomach, his head lolled against Drax's bare chest. Carol looked around and opened the door, the others piling in before her. She could remember where the med-bay was and followed after them, making sure they knew where to go but considering that both Rocket and Nebula had been here many times before. 

*

Just as they reached the med-bay, Nebula was ambushed by a small girl with brown hair and big, brown eyes. 

"Nebula!" She giggled. 

Nebula crouched down before her and hugged her, "Hello Morgan. How are you?" 

Morgan nodded. 

"What are you doing here?" Nebula asked. 

Morgan pointed into the lab across for the med-bay and Nebula could see Tony standing in there with Peter, tinkering with something. 

Nebula glanced over to Drax who nodded. Carol took charge and took Drax into the med-bay, Peter groaning with his eyes shut. 

Nebula followed Morgan into the lab and Tony turned his head as the door opened. 

"Blue?" 

Nebula smiled and hugged him which was a particularly difficult task considering that he was 7 months pregnant. "Hi Tony." 

Tony smiled at her then let her go, "What are you doing here? Thought you had to do a world saving mission?" 

"Always, but Quill's in labour and we were stranded. Danvers got us out and brought us here." She explained, whilst feeling Morgan tug on her trousers. 

"Hi Nebula!" Peter Parker waved over to Nebula. 

Nebula smiled to Peter, she met him when the Decimation was reversed. They had become fast friends, she admired him greatly and understood why Tony felt so strongly and protective of his son. 

Nebula placed a hand on Tony's stomach and marveled at the movement from inside. 

"It's twins." Tony informed her. 

"Wow..." Nebula whispered. She gazed down and saw Morgan giggling at her. 

"Are you going to stay a little bit?" Tony asked her. "You know you're welcome at the Lake House."

"Sure." Nebula said causing Morgan to flap her arms about in excitement. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" Nebula asked. "I thought you had retired." 

"Well..." Tony grinned. "I had to pick some of the upgrades I left here for Peter for the suit and I bought these two stowaways anyway." 

Peter walked around the table and smiled, "My bad, I may have broke the suit slightly." 

"Slightly?" Tony scoffed "Son, that suit is permanently fried." 

A loud scream then tore across the hallway, Morgan and Peter flinched at the noise. Tony looked to Nebula and nodded, "Go." 

Nebula let go of Morgan's hand and ran back to the med-bay. 

*

Peter doubled over as soon as he hit the bed, curling around himself. Mantis stood by his side, rubbing his forehead. Carol came back into the room with a SHIELD nurse. 

The nurse was fairly young with bright red hair, she carried a pile of towels in her arms and placed them to the side. Rocket, Drax and Groot walked outside the room, followed by Carol. Nebula brushed past her arm as Peter screamed loudly. 

"How is he?" She asked Mantis. 

"In pain." 

"No shit." Peter gritted, fisting the sheet beneath him, "God... please make it over soon." 

Nebula walked over to his other side, grabbing his hand she tightened it, he gripped onto his hand and the nurse pulled down his damp trousers. She left the shirt on because now there was no time to change it. 

She smiled soothingly at him, rubbing the inside of his thighs. "Just breathe." She calmly ordered him. 

Peter groaned as a contraction washed over him, he curled over himself and when it was over, he slammed his head back down on the cushions. This was going to be a long night. 


	5. Medical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gives birth to his and Gamora's baby

Peter groaned as he felt the baby move further down inside him, gripping Mantis' and Nebula's hand, he cried, tears spill from his eyes as he began to push with the contraction. 

The nurse smiled and nodded to him, holding a towel, "You're doing great." 

Peter turned his head to Nebula, she smiled at him. She didn't even wince as Peter crushed her hand. Mantis tried to use her powers on Peter to keep him calm but the pain was becoming too much for him to handle. 

The next contraction that came over him made him curl over himself, breaking the aliens' hands as he pushed, he screamed as he felt the burning pain as the widest part of the head emerged through. The rest of the head came out with the next push. Peter paused for a moment as the nurse checked to see if the chord was around the baby's head, it wasn't so she told Peter to push again. 

"FUCK!!" Peter slammed his head back as he pushed twice more, then the baby tumbled out. The nurse held the baby up and Peter smiled as he saw the little green baby, a little girl that looked like Gamora. He thought that it would make him sad but he smiled. His smile only grew as his daughter was placed into his arms. 

"Well done." The nurse congratulated him as she passed over the baby girl. Peter slumped back against the pillows, his baby in his arms. Nebula smiled as she looked down at her niece. Mantis also smiled whilst flexing her broken hand. 

"Sorry about that." Peter smiled to her. 

Mantis shrugged it off, "It's okay... She's so cute." She fawned over the green infant. 

Peter smiled, stroking her cheek, "She looks like her." 

"She does." Nebula whispered, a small tear coming from her eye. She wiped it away though before anyone noticed. "What are you going to name her?" 

Peter looked down at her face and thought for a moment, he had to pick a good name, "How about Gira?" The baby cooed, "Yeah? You like that?" 

"Gira?" Nebula asked, she nodded in approval, "It's a good name."  
Peter smiled at her, yawning as he did so, he had been at this for hours and he was just glad it was over, he had been waiting for his baby for so long and he was just happy that she was in his arms. 

"I'll be back in a moment." Nebula said to him, patting his arm. 

Peter nodded and tightened his hold on his little green baby. 

*

Nebula wandered back into the lab, looking for Tony. She walked past the sofa and smirked at the sight of Morgan and Peter sleeping. 

"Hey Blue." 

Nebula turned around to see Tony standing at the desk, using a screwdriver on his prosthetic arm. "You okay?" He asked. 

Nebula nodded, perching herself on the tabletop. "Quill's had the baby." 

"Oh? What is it?" 

"A little girl." 

Tony smiled, tightening the screw on his fake arm. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing that she was upset. 

Nebula sighed, "She looks like my sister."

Tony beckoned for her to come to him. He pulled her close, hugging her as she sniffled. "It's okay. I know that you miss her."

"You could be alive though?" Nebula whispered. "Right?" 

Tony sighed, "I don't know." 

Nebula let go and looked the floor, "I think we're going to be here for a while." 

"There's rooms here and at mine of course." Tony told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay." 

"Thanks." 


	6. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Weeks Later 
> 
> The Guardians leave to return to the vast of space

"You leaving?" Tony asked Nebula as he leant on the doorway of the room Nebula had been staying in the duration of their stay. 

Nebula looked up from the bag that she was packing and nodded. "Yes, we had a distress call or something." 

Tony smiled and walked over to her, he helped finish packing her things away, "Going to miss you Blue." 

"I'll come back." Nebula whispered. "I promise."

"Good, just try not to get into trouble up there." He gestured upwards. 

"I won't." Nebula said, hugging Tony. 

Tony sniffled and smiled to her, "Be safe." 

"You too." 

Morgan toddled into the room and crept behind Nebula, "Do you have to go?" 

"Yes, I'll be back though Morgan, look after him." 

Morgan nodded, hugging Nebula. The blue woman had grown to be like a big sister towards the 5 year old. Nebula would protect her, Peter and the baby with her life and she would surely miss them while she went away but she didn't plan on staying gone forever. 

Morgan took a hold of Nebula's hand as Nebula left the room with her bag in the other hand. They wandered down the hallways and to the Benetar that was laid outside on the landing pad. 

"I'm gonna miss you." Morgan said sadly. 

Nebula crouched in front of her and hugged her. Tony stood behind and smiled. 

"I promise that I will be back soon." Nebula told her, stroking her cheek. 

Peter ran behind them and smiled to Nebula, "You're going already?" 

Nebula nodded, "I won't be gone long though." 

Peter nodded, hugging her before she left. "See you around." 

"You too." Nebula said to them, the rest of the Guardians walked behind her. Peter Quill nodded to Tony. 

"Thank you for the help." He said, holding Gira in his arms. Gira cooed in her sleep.

Tony stroked her green cheek, "Anytime." He held his stomach as he watched the Guardians board the spaceship. Peter picked up Morgan and passed her over to their father. 

Morgan placed her head on Tony and waved to Nebula as the blue woman climbed aboard the ship. 

The Parker-Starks watched the ship leave, waving as they did so. Tony looked to his children and smiled to them. 

 

"I suppose that we should be getting home. Your mother will kill me." Tony chuckled, putting Morgan back on the floor, a hand on his back. Peter helped him straighten up. 

"You okay Dad?" 

Tony nodded to his son. "Fine. Don't worry. Go grab your things. It's getting late." 

Peter nodded and retreated back to the compound. Morgan looked up to her father. 

"Daddy? Do you think I'll be a superhero?" She asked, twiddling her shirt. 

Tony bit his lip and held her hand, "I mean... I can't be a hypocrite but if that's what you want to do... You'll have to wait until you're a bit older." 

Morgan grinned and nodded to him, "I'll be the best superhero ever! Not as good as you though Daddy!" 

Tony smiled and held her hand as they walked to the car, he was happy knowing that his life had become calmer and that there was going to be two new additions to the family in less than a month's time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next fic will focus back on Tony and the Iron Family :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
